


It's Not Spying

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen discovers Elyan is seeing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 A/G At Year's End mini-fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Gwen reacts to her brother's romance with Percival.

“El—” 

The name died on Gwen’s tongue at the groans emanating from Elyan’s open door. She peered through the narrow crack. It wasn’t spying. She was making sure he really did have company.

“Oh, that’s the spot.” Elyan’s voice was muffled. His hands draped over the end of his bed, his cheek resting against his blanket, his head turned away from her. 

She smiled. So Elyan was seeing someone. About time.

“I think you let yourself get hit during practice just so I’ll rub you down after.”

Her eyes widened. That wasn’t a girl.

“Percival, if you think I’d let you touch anyone else…”

The warning was clear. Percival chuckled. “Only you.”

Stretching to see what exactly was going on didn’t get her very far, especially when…

“Guinevere?”

Gwen whirled to face Arthur, backing away from the door as fast as possible. “It’s not what you think.”

“So you weren’t spying on them?”

“No—wait.” He hadn’t even questioned who was in the room. “You know about…?”

His smile was indulgent. “They haven’t exactly been shy.”

“Nobody told me.”

“Does he need your permission?”

“No, but—”

Arthur caught her hand to lead her away. “Which is why we’ll let them be. So does peeping put you in the mood for—”

“Arthur! He’s my brother!”

“Percival’s not.”

She slapped his arm. “I just want Elyan to be happy.” 

More laughter came from the room behind them. Her heart lurched.

“He is.”


End file.
